


Surprise

by n_nami



Series: 31 Cockles AUs in 31 days [9]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:30:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3149147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_nami/pseuds/n_nami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Jensen/Misha stories - a new installment is posted every day throughout January 2015.</p><p>Nr. 9: Misha encounters a surprise of the special kind in a very special bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I heard someone wanted porn? ;)

Misha is wearing a loose wrap-around skirt, because it's  _that_ kind of bar he's currently sitting at and because it's really comfortable, even if no guy would ever admit it – especially when going commando.

Not that Misha has ever cared.

The bar is crowded that night, the music is pumping from the speakers, and Misha remains on his own. He takes a sip from his cocktail, feels someone bump into his back. He doesn't look over his shoulder, because it's very likely just someone who had to slip by among the mass of people.

That's why Misha only notices the guy when he feels the tip of a dick press against his asshole.

It slips right in.

Misha gasps and clutches the edge of the bar stool as he's suddenly filled to the brim. He's grateful for the fact that he's already prepped, anticipating this.

The guy groans in his ear. “Dontya say a word or do so much as moan, or I ain't gonna make it as good for you as I intend to.”

Misha nods, doesn't dare to take a look at the guy. He must've lifted Misha's skirt, and unzipped his jeans unnoticed in the crowd.

God, but Misha doesn't mind at all.

His cock is big, certainly has a nice girth, and it's long; long enough for him to rock into Misha slowly without slipping out and without being buried balls-deep. The movement stimulates Misha's prostate just right, makes waves of hot pleasure shoot through him.

But he bites his cheek and stares into the crowd like he isn't just being fucked in the ass in the middle of a bar.

It takes the guy about two minutes of relentlessly chasing his orgasm to finally come. By that time, Misha has an imprint of his teeth on the inside of his cheeks but the barkeeper apparently still doesn't care why there's a guy standing behind him moving strangely. Misha's own cock is tenting his wide skirt; he wants to touch it, wants to get himself off, but there's no chance he's going to get away with that here.

So he waits for a slightly louder sigh – because the guy is quiet, too – and the twitching of the fantastic cock in his ass. When he retreats, Misha's skirt falls immediately back into place.

“If you want me to reciprocate, meet me here later?” A deep, rough and very amused voice mutters into his ear before a card is pushed into his hand. The name of a nearby hotel and a room number are scribbled on it with broad, confident strokes of a ball pen.

“Sure,” Misha laughs as he hears the sound of a zipper and footsteps vanishing in the noise of the other patrons at the bar.

“Cut!” The director yells right then.

Misha grins. The director grins. Some guy who just entered the room while the PAs are shooing away any extras grins as well.

“Hi,” he holds out his hand to Misha when he reaches them. “I'm Jensen. Just fucked you, it was a pleasure.”

“I'm Misha, yes it was, and they didn't tell me I would be working with _Jensen Ackles_ ,” Misha says, staring with wide eyes at the man in front of him. So much so that he almost forgets to take the paper towel he's offered from the director's assistant. “Gotta admit, I'm a bit star-struck.”

“That's part of the anal surprise, you know. Got the anal, and the surprise is, well--” Jensen throws his head back and laughs, not one fiber of him seeming to be the arrogant dick Misha always assumed a successful, semi-celebrity porn star would be. That, on the other hand, makes Misha even more star-struck.

“You wanna go for a coffee until they tell us which parts they need us to repeat?” Jensen offers, with an open smile and a wave towards the table to the side.

Misha grins back at him. “I'd love to.”

Something tells him the scenes to reshoot won't be half as tedious as usual.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Um... inspired by [this gem of pornography](http://de.xhamster.com/movies/3416839/surprise_anal_in_bar.html). NSFW content, obviously.


End file.
